


Quid Pro Quo

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Propositions, Public Sex, Sex for Money, they both catch feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Being a university student can be expensive and Kylo has to work three jobs to pay for his tuition and rent, barely scraping by but refusing to give up with only one year left before graduation. Then Kylo accidentally catches the eye of Armitage Hux, campus rich boy, who offers money in return for sexual favours. Kylo needs to decide if he’s desperate enough to agree.





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm still really struggling to get anything written - half because life has been busy and half I guess because I'm a bit burnt out? I've started to feel some bursts of inspiration the last week though so hopefully I can get back to it soon. I always like to keep one story written and ready for posting for this sort of situation so here you go. I hope you enjoy it :) I'm honestly really happy with how it turned out.

Kylo rushed through the door of the small lecture hall, eyes scanning the room to see if he recognized anyone in his class. He noticed a flash of red hair and took in the familiar sight of Armitage Hux, seated as close to the front as possible. Hux was known by everyone in the Business department. He was filthy rich and always looked and acted the part. Today his white button-up shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his gray waistcoat and slacks tailored to the millimetre. Kylo would accuse Hux of playing pretend-CEO but he knew from previous lectures they shared over the years that however know-it-all Hux acted, he did actually know it all.

 

Hux looked up from his desk and their eyes snagged like brambles clawing at a passing pant leg. Kylo froze, feeling caught and guilty for it even though he hadn’t intended to stare. There was an empty seat next to Hux but instead Kylo dropped his gaze and slunk down into a seat in the back row.

 

#

 

Two days later Kylo was working his Wednesday morning shift at the campus’s most popular coffee house – _The First Order_. The bell jingled above the door and Kylo looked up to watch Hux step up to the counter, eyes on Kylo instead of the menus hung above his head on the back wall. There was recognition in those green eyes but no concept of warmth; they were only occasional classmates, after all.

 

“One large coffee, black,” Hux ordered without preamble. The day was cloudy and cool for September. Yet despite Hux’s light jacket, Kylo could confirm at a glance that he was dressed as elegantly as always.

 

Kylo nodded and stepped away to fill a cardboard cup with black coffee and add a lid. When he handed it over to Hux he received exact change in return and Hux left without a parting word or even a few spare coins for the tip jar.

 

#

 

Friday night had Kylo behind the counter of a bar located just off campus called _Starkiller_. He was relieved to be finished the week of classes but also exhausted. He had already attended lectures for his five classes and worked the Wednesday and Thursday morning shifts at the coffee house. Now he had to get through tonight, tomorrow night and Sunday morning and somehow find time for his readings and homework in-between his various jobs before the whirlwind schedule started over for a new week.

 

Knuckles rapped against the sticky bar-top surface, drawing Kylo’s attention from the glasses he was stacking beneath the counter. It was only 10pm so while a few high-top tables were occupied, the dance floor was mostly empty. Midnight was when the crowds would get bad.

 

Kylo set down the tray of glasses and straightened, surprised when he again came face to face with Hux. _Starkiller_ was a bar for university students to visit, sure, but Hux looked dressed for something far more upscale. “What can I get you?” Kylo raised his voice over the loud thrumming music.

 

“Two rye and gingers,” Hux said and handed him the correct bills. One of Hux’s pale eyebrows was raised with apparent curiosity but Kylo ignored it to take the money and fill the drink orders. When Kylo slid the full glasses back to Hux, he watched Hux walk them to a table where a tall blond woman sat. While Kylo was looking, the blond woman glanced over at him and Kylo quickly got back to work.

 

#

 

“Are you a twin?”

 

Kylo jumped nearly a foot in the air, startled to hear a voice so close to him in the otherwise quiet library. He barely caught the textbook he had been shelving before it tumbled to the ground. Kylo looked over to see Hux standing at the end of the narrow aisle, peering back at him. Kylo huffed as his heart began to slow. “No, why?”

 

Hux stepped closer, effectively trapping Kylo in between him and the wall at the far end of the aisle. “I seem to see you everywhere.”

 

“It’s called working,” Kylo grumbled and turned back to the shelves, slotting the textbook into its rightful home.

 

Kylo expected Hux to leave and was confused when he didn’t. “I’m Armitage Hux, by the way,” Hux said with an offered hand.

 

Hands free of books and not wanting to be rude, Kylo shook Hux’s hand and ignored how awkward the whole conversation felt. “I know. We’ve shared classes. I’m Kylo Ren.”

 

“Interesting name,” Hux commented as he hooked both hands in the pockets of his slacks with an air of casual indifference. “So what’s with all the jobs?”

 

“Not all of us won the genetic lottery and were born into rich families.” Kylo crossed his arms. “This school isn’t cheap, you know.”

 

“I know,” Hux said, showing no hint of guilt or discomfort at being so well off compared to his school mates. “But wouldn’t there be more lucrative ways for you to make money?”

 

Now Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

 

Hux’s eyes flickered down for the first time from Kylo’s eyes to his lips where they lingered. “Giving blowjobs with those lips of yours,” he suggested without a hitch of hesitance in his voice.

 

Kylo blushed, feeling the heat of it in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Hux’s eyes glanced back up but Kylo looked away, hands gripping his own forearms. “I can’t imagine someone would pay me to do that.” He forced a shaky laugh.

 

“How about for $100?”

 

Hux’s words were baffling enough but it was the sound of paper rustling that had Ren turning back. Kylo saw Hux pulling money out of his pocket and counting out five $20 bills. His jaw slackened. “Are you propositioning me?”

 

Hux paused and met his gaze unapologetically. “Is it not obvious?”

 

Kylo didn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted and ended up somewhere in the middle, scowling even as his heart fluttered with nerves. “You’re used to throwing money at things and getting what you want, aren’t you?”

 

“Usually, yes,” Hux said. He folded the bills in half and held them out. “So is that a yes or a no?”

 

Kylo hated himself for even considering it but he was desperate. Tuition, textbooks and the first month’s rent for his tiny studio apartment had eaten up all of his savings from the summer. Now he was on the clock to come up with enough money for next month’s rent and utilities, not to mention groceries. He had been sleeping in as late as possible each day to avoid spending money on breakfasts. $100 was a little more than what he made during his two shifts at the coffee house each week and it would mean he could buy some decent groceries. All for the low price of ten minutes of his time and dignity.

 

“It’s a yes,” Kylo confirmed with a growl and snatched away the money, stuffing the bills in his pocket. “Follow me.” Kylo temporarily left his cart of books in the aisle and led Hux to the school library’s elevator, taking them all the way up to the seventh floor where few students ventured. Kylo let out a quick barb as they walked down the deserted hallway, irritated with himself and Hux in equal measure. “You must be a real asshole if you look that good but still can’t get someone to suck your dick for free.”

 

Hux was at his elbow, keeping pace. “You think I’m attractive?”

 

“Everyone does,” Kylo scoffed.

 

Hux gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. “I know that’s not true.”

 

“Well then they’re blind,” Kylo said, displeased that his jab had missed its mark.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was Hux’s clipped tone that riled Kylo up. “Did you miss the part where I insulted you?”

 

Hux pursed his lips. “No, I know I’m terrible at socializing and forming relationships. It’s my worst quality.”

 

“At least you’re self-aware, I guess.” Kylo paused outside the door he had led them to and looked back over his shoulder. “So how long have you been thinking about my lips?”

 

“Sometime last year,” Hux answered, as matter-of-fact as always.

 

“And what about your girlfriend?” Hux tilted his head with slight confusion and Kylo elaborated. “The one at the bar. Tall, blond, looks like she could break me in half with a glare.”

 

“Oh, Phasma,” Hux acknowledged with a small chuckle. Kylo hadn’t known Hux knew how to smile. “She’s my best friend. I’m about as gay as they come.”

 

“You’re very casual about all this,” Kylo stated. It came out sounding like an accusation.

 

Hux was leaning against the wall waiting for Kylo to open the door. His smile had faded but he didn’t look angry. Kylo received a one-shoulder shrug. “You need the money. I need tension release. It seems like a fair deal to me.”

 

“Sounds like a business deal to me,” Kylo countered.

 

A tiny smirk flitted across Hux’s lips. “Isn’t everything?” Kylo shook his head and opened the door, leading them inside and closing it behind them. “Aren’t you worried someone will come in?” Hux asked as he looked around the darkened room. The ceiling lights were turned off, the room lit up by natural light from the windows. There were large, long tables in the middle and shelves around the perimeter of the large room.

 

“No one comes in here anymore. It’s where the microfiche resources are stored,” Kylo explained.

 

“I came in here last year for a project,” Hux informed him.

 

Kylo sighed. “Why am I not surprised? Come on.”

 

He would’ve grabbed Hux’s elbow to steer him but Kylo’s hands were sweaty and he didn’t want Hux to know how nervous he was. His heartbeat was thrumming in his ears. At the back of the room behind the last row of shelves was a little wooden bench Kylo used when he needed to sift through containers for the resources a student had requested from the library. With a little nudge from Kylo, Hux sat down.

 

Kylo knelt slowly between Hux’s spread legs and looked up when Hux spoke. “Can you swallow so there isn’t any mess?”

 

Kylo balked at the thought, but feared Hux would demand all of the money back if he said no. “It’ll cost you another $20,” Kylo said carefully.

 

Hux pulled another bill from his pocket and handed it over. Kylo hated him for how easy it was for Hux to throw his money away. Kylo hated that they were in this position because Hux had been born into an easy life while Kylo had not, and that Kylo had to do things he never thought he’d need to do just to live. Kylo pocketed the money and stared at Hux’s crotch, willing himself to begin and failing.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin,” Hux said after a few awkward seconds.

 

“Fuck off,” Kylo snapped. “I just haven’t done this outside of a relationship and that was a year ago.”

 

Hux said nothing else and Kylo forced himself to press his palm against Hux’s crotch. He regained some confidence when he felt that Hux was already getting hard, his cock immediately twitching at the weight of Kylo’s hand. Kylo ground the heel of his hand against Hux for half a minute until he could feel the distinct outline of Hux’s erection and then undid the fly of Hux’s pants with trembling fingers. After peeling back the fabric Kylo could see Hux’s cock through the thin cotton of his briefs and the tiny wet spot smeared from the tip, betraying Hux’s excitement.

 

Kylo hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Hux’s underwear and tugged it down enough to expose Hux’s erection to the base. Hux was hard and still swelling, the vein on the underside of his length bulging. Hesitantly Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux’s base, taking in the velvety heat of flesh. Hux was average sized and cut and Kylo reassured himself that a dick was a dick and he could do this.

 

After a steadying inhale Kylo descended and dragged his tongue along the underside of Hux’s cock from the base up to the crown and over the tip where he tasted salt. Kylo repeated the action a few more times while placing his free hand on Hux’s thigh for stability, noting the tensing of Hux’s muscles each time Kylo’s tongue caught on the ridge of his cock’s crown. And then, courage steeled, Kylo parted his lips and swallowed Hux down.

 

Hux still didn’t speak but his leg twitched instinctively, knocking his knee against Kylo’s arm. Kylo’s mouth slowly filled with each inch of Hux’s length until his lips bumped into his fingers wrapped around Hux’s base, which Kylo squeezed. Kylo took another slow breath through his nose and then removed his hand, sinking down to take Hux to the back of his throat.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hux whispered as realization dawned on him that Kylo didn’t have a gag reflex.

 

Kylo swallowed around his mouthful and Hux started to pant.

 

Kylo knew that everyone had their own preferences when it came to blowjobs. However, there were a few common tricks and they were all working on Hux like Kylo had studied a user manual. Since the fabric of underwear and pants were in the way of Kylo reaching Hux’s balls, Kylo instead placed both hands on Hux’s thighs and allowed Hux’s hips to buck up instinctively, burying his cock into Kylo’s mouth repeatedly. Kylo barely even needed to bob his head, simply focusing on sucking around Hux’s length and breathing through his nose.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Kylo could see that Hux’s fingers were clutching knuckle-white onto the edge of the bench. Precome coated Kylo’s tongue and the roof of his mouth and Kylo was relieved that this would only take a few minutes like he had expected. It wasn’t that Hux was unattractive – far from it; and it was admittedly arousing having such an effect on someone normally so put-together and distant. But it felt so impersonal, the money weighing heavy in Kylo’s pocket, so he barely got half-hard during the process.

 

When Hux was about to finish it was obvious to Kylo even though Hux didn’t say anything to warn him. Hux’s tells were a sharp inhale through his nose, a tiny quiver through the tense muscles of his thighs, and a shaky exhale before he was spilling in Kylo’s mouth. Remembering the extra $20 bill he had claimed, Kylo swallowed each rope of hot, sticky come and tried not to cough until Hux was spent and slumped back against the wall.

 

“Fuck, you’re talented,” Hux breathed. “What’s so funny?” Hux wondered when Kylo chuckled.

 

“That’s probably the closest thing to a compliment you’ve ever given me,” Kylo told him. He sat on the ground with his back against the shelves and his legs stretched in front of him between Hux’s legs, his knees throbbing with discomfort. “You need to get laid more.”

 

Hux tucked his softening cock back into his underwear and did up his pants sluggishly. “What makes you say that?”

 

“That only took…” Kylo checked his phone. “Five minutes.”

 

Hux blushed in response to Kylo’s teasing smirk. “It’s not my fault you’re good at this.”

 

“I’m not _that_ good.” Kylo was still smirking.

 

“Whatever,” Hux huffed. Hux stood slowly from the bench and looked down at Kylo, speaking before he walked away, “Enjoy the money.”

 

Kylo’s smirk instantly dropped.

 

#

 

Hux approached Kylo two weeks later in the library with $120 in bills held in one hand. They had seen each other in class and at _The First Order_ more than once since their encounter but hadn’t spoken. It was too awkward now that Kylo knew what Hux sounded like when he came and how rosy his cheeks got in his post-orgasmic haze. Besides, conversation was not what Hux had paid him for; there was only one thing Hux wanted from him and Kylo was still wrestling with the frustration of having to sell his body like an object.

 

“Forget it,” Kylo snapped when he saw the money, continuing to shelve books.

 

Hux crossed his arms but didn’t pocket the money. “Unless you won the lottery in the last two weeks I can’t imagine your situation has changed.”

 

“That’s none of your business,” Kylo informed him stiffly.

 

“You can’t tell me you don’t like making a bunch of money for five minutes of work,” Hux stepped closer, deeper into the aisle and away from the general bustle of the library. “You need to be more opportunistic if you want to succeed.”

 

Kylo abandoned his shelving at last to turn on Hux with a glare. “That’s not the point,” he hissed. “I’m not an object to be bought.”

 

Hux watched him thoughtfully for a moment. “You’re not an object. You’re being paid for a service. Do you think massage therapists whine about being ‘used’ after being paid for what they do? It’s the same thing.”

 

“No it’s not,” Kylo argued.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because this sort of thing is supposed to be personal, intimate,” Kylo stated, ignoring his own blush.

 

“Now you’re just insulting those who do this for a living,” Hux told him with a raised eyebrow. Kylo growled, irritated by the way Hux wove words to serve him. Finally Hux shrugged and pulled out his wallet to tuck the money away. “Fine, but don’t blame me when you fail your exams because you were too busy working to study.”

 

Hux didn’t actually give a shit about Kylo’s marks; Kylo knew that. Hux just wanted to get a blowjob and had the money to spare. But his words still filled Kylo with overwhelming despair and as Hux began to turn away, Kylo caught his wrist. “Okay.”

 

Hux looked at Kylo’s hand around his wrist and then up to Kylo’s face. “You’ll do it?”

 

Kylo nodded and Hux handed him the money.

 

A short time later Hux was leaning against the wall and trying to catch his breath, watching intently as Kylo licked off a glob of come that was smeared along his bottom lip. “Can we make this arrangement official?” Hux asked him, voice still wispy as he recovered from his orgasm.

 

“What would that entail?” Kylo questioned warily.

 

Hux’s gaze lifted from Kylo’s lips to his eyes. “Set price. Set times. I can come to you biweekly for service and you have a new guaranteed income.”

 

Kylo winced at how clinical the term ‘service’ was for what they were doing, and yet it helped him keep things impersonal in his head. Kylo mulled it over but found himself unable to say no when he realized it would leave him nearly $250 extra each month. “You can’t ask me at the club. I’ll get fired if I’m away from the bar,” Kylo told Hux.

 

“What about the café?” Hux wondered.

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Unless you’re an exhibitionist it would probably be too risky.”

 

Hux leaned closer, a sharp glint in his eyes. “And if I’m an exhibitionist?”

 

Kylo swallowed hard. “There’s a small staffroom but there are always people around.”

 

“We’ll see about it later,” Hux said and then held out a hand. “Do we have an agreement?”

 

“We do,” Kylo said. The business-like shake of hands juxtaposed starkly to the salty taste of Hux’s come still lingering in Kylo’s mouth.

 

#

 

It was the end of October the first time Hux propositioned him at the café instead of the library. It was raining and dreary outside, the café nearly empty of customers. Kylo looked up when the bell jingled and saw Hux undoing a deep green peacoat and brushing rain from his hair. Kylo couldn’t believe that Hux could literally be drenched and still look as stunning as always; it wasn’t fair.

 

As Hux stepped up to the counter Kylo could see his cheeks were pink from the sudden heat of the café’s interior compared to the outdoor winds. “One medium black coffee, please,” Hux ordered.

 

Kylo left the counter to pour the coffee and when he returned to hand it over, he saw not only the change for the coffee but a plain white envelope on the counter beside it. Kylo’s stomach did a weird flip-flop of nerves and excitement. Since there were no other customers Kylo tentatively took the envelope and peered inside, counting the six $20 bills.

 

When he looked back up, Hux was watching him closely. “My shift doesn’t end for another fifteen minutes.”

 

“I’ll wait,” Hux said and took his coffee over to one of the small tables by a window.

 

With shaking hands Kylo slipped the envelope into his apron pocket and placed the change for the coffee into the till. He expected to feel looming dread and was surprised to instead feel a niggling of anticipation in his gut. This would be his fourth time ‘servicing’ Hux and his discomfort had faded as the bizarre agreement turned routine. And Kylo found that as his aversion diminished, his attraction to Hux resurfaced.

 

It was Kylo’s cousin Rey who relieved him at the counter when his shift was over. Trying to sound nonchalant, Kylo caught her elbow. “Hey, one of my classmates is here to talk about a project we’re working on so we’re just going to go into the back room for a few minutes.”

 

Rey looked out into the coffee house lounge. “Who is it?”

 

“The ginger near the door,” Kylo said under his breath, praying Hux didn’t overhear.

 

Rey eyed Hux across the room and then snorted to herself. “‘Classmate’, sure.”

 

“ _He is_ ,” Kylo whispered.

 

“I’m not stupid, Kylo,” she chided him. “He couldn’t be more your type if you sculpted him yourself.”

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

“Isn’t it?” she gave him a falsely-sweet smile.

 

“It’s not what you think,” Kylo said at last, and at least that was true.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Do whatever you want. I’ll keep Finn out of the backroom when he gets here.”

 

Kylo would’ve said 'thank you' but it felt too much like confessing to something. Instead he walked around the counter to catch Hux’s attention and motion him to follow. Kylo slunk past Rey, Hux in tow and Rey watching as they went. Once they were out of sight Kylo clasped Hux’s wrist in his hand to speed their pace and get them into the staffroom as quickly as possible. There was no lock on the door so as soon as they were inside Kylo pressed Hux’s back against the door and slid to his knees.

 

“You’re eager,” Hux noted as Kylo removed his apron and set it aside.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Kylo explained, fingers plucking at the buttons and then zipper of Hux’s pants. “Speak for yourself,” he added when he felt that Hux was already mostly hard in his briefs.

 

“I told you that I was an exhibitionist,” Hux pointed out with a breathy chuckle when Kylo slid Hux’s pants and underwear down his hips in one smooth pull. Hux’s cock bobbed in the air, beginning to curl up against his abdomen as he continued to harden.

 

For the first time Kylo could reach Hux’s balls and to start off Kylo pressed his face against them, using his tongue to tease one and then the other. Hux’s legs were bound by the waistband of his pants so he simply leaned against the door and angled his hips forward, silently seeking more. Eventually Kylo fisted the base of Hux’s cock in his hand to angle it back down and into his mouth, taking more than half of the pulsing length in at once. Instantly a bead of precome spilled at the back of Kylo’s mouth, urging him on.

 

The angle was slightly different now that Hux was standing rather than sitting but Kylo made it work. He bobbed his head while slowly taking more of Hux into his mouth, sucking hard on each pull back. And then when his lips were bumping his fingers Kylo fondled Hux’s balls with one hand and gripped Hux’s hip with the other. Hux was rocking into his mouth rhythmically, his breathing harsh. After a few minutes Kylo could feel the tightening of Hux’s balls in his hand, hinting that he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

Just then Hux slid his fingers deep into Kylo’s hair.

 

It was the first time Hux had touched him during the act.

 

Kylo shivered as arousal slid down his spine.

 

“Is that okay?” Hux asked, sounding uncertain for the first time Kylo had ever heard.

 

In answer, Kylo blindly reached up to find Hux’s hand with his own and squeezed Hux’s hand into a fist, tightening his hold on the thick locks of Kylo’s hair. Hux unclasped his hand just long enough to grasp more of Kylo’s hair and then pulled. Kylo moaned and shoved his mouth down until the short hairs at the base of Hux’s cock tickled his lips. An echoing moan escaped Hux as another, thicker bead of precome coated the back of Kylo's throat.

 

Hux pulled harder on Kylo’s hair until Hux’s cock slipped from his mouth with a wet pop. On his knees, Kylo looked up the length of Hux’s body to see his darkened eyes and slightly parted lips. Kylo was breathing quick and desperate and he licked his lips, turned on by the way Hux was staring at him and the ongoing sensation of Hux’s fingers in his hair.

 

“Are you hard?”

 

“Yeah.” Kylo’s voice was gruff.

 

Hux seemed pleased by this. “I’ll give you another $50 if you jerk off at the same time.”

 

Kylo fumbled frantically with his jeans until he got a fist around his cock, his other hand staying on Hux’s hip for support. Hux’s clasp on his hair led Kylo back to his cock and Kylo swallowed him willingly, groaning despite his stuffed mouth when he began to stroke himself urgently. Kylo allowed Hux to fuck his throat at the pace he desired, ignoring the tears trickling down his cheeks when he momentarily forgot to breathe. Kylo could feel the way his cock was weeping and knew there would be a puddle of his own precome on the stone floor he would need to clean up after.

 

Hux’s hand moved to hold the back of Kylo’s head as he started to grind into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo could only drag his tongue sideways along Hux’s length, drool spilling past his lips and down his chin. It was with a hitched inhale that Hux finally came directly down Kylo’s throat, his fingers knotted so tightly in Kylo’s hair that Kylo groaned and painted his own come onto the floor.

 

It took them a long time to recover, Hux propped up against the door and Kylo resting his sweaty forehead against Hux’s thigh. Hux eventually had to help Kylo into a standing position to make sure his sore knees didn’t give out. Hux buttoned up his pants while Kylo grabbed a pile of paper towels and wiped himself off and then the floor. By the time Kylo was finished cleaning and had his own pants done up, Hux was holding out a $50 bill.

 

“It seems wrong for me to take it,” Kylo admitted, hesitating a few steps away from Hux. He made a mental note to open a window to dissipate the heady smell of sweat and sex lingering in the room.

 

“I asked you to touch yourself,” Hux reminded him, outstretched hand not wavering.

 

“But to get paid just for getting off…”

 

“Just take the money already,” Hux said and shoved the bill into Kylo’s hand. “You enjoying yourself makes it better for me so stop over-thinking it.”

 

Kylo bit his lip and tightened his hand around the crumpled bill but didn’t argue as Hux smoothed out his peacoat, his pants, his hair, and then left.

 

#

 

Kylo felt miserable. It was starting to snow, exams were approaching fast, he had two essays left to write that he barely had time to finish, his three jobs were exhausting him and to top it off he was sick. There was a nasty cold sweeping the campus; even some of the professors had been affected. Kylo could feel himself swaying on the spot at the cash register of the café, head full of cotton and each swallow feeling like his throat was full of glass shards.

  
“Hello Kylo,” a familiar voice greeted him. “One small black coffee, please.”

 

Kylo mentally shook the haze from his brain and focused on Hux across the counter. Then he looked down and saw the precise pile of coins for the coffee and a plain white envelope. Slowly Kylo took the coins and pushed the envelope back to Hux, who frowned. “I can’t,” Kylo kept his words brief, his throat searing and his voice raspy. “I’m sick. I’ll get your coffee though.”

 

He could feel the weight of Hux’s eyes on his back as Kylo poured the coffee with trembling hands and brought the cup back. “Why are you working if you’re so sick?” Hux asked as he accepted the coffee.

 

Kylo shrugged weakly, trying to keep his answer vague in case anyone else was listening. “The extra money helps with rent and groceries but next semester’s tuition is due in January. It’s a lot.” Kylo winced as he swallowed again. “Look, I’m sorry—”

 

Hux held up a hand to silence him. And then, without another word, Hux turned and walked out of the café into the snow.

 

Inexplicably Kylo felt like crying.

 

“Kylo, can you get another box of the vanilla dark roast beans from the storage room? We’re almost out,” Rey asked him a few minutes later while she was assisting a customer, startling Kylo out of his self-pitying fog.

 

“Sure,” Kylo answered quietly and walked down the hall. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for and when he returned he saw that Rey was smiling. “What?”

 

“Your boyfriend left you something,” she sang.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he growled, still stung by Hux’s silent departure.

 

“Well whatever he is, he left you something,” Rey pointed to the back counter where she must’ve moved it out of the way of arriving customers.

 

Curious despite himself, Kylo walked over and saw that the white envelope was propped up against a large Styrofoam cup that was steaming with a plastic spoon on top of the lid. Silently Kylo put the envelope in his apron pocket and scooped up the cup, disappearing into the staffroom. He sat on the couch and took off the lid, sniffling back tears when he saw and smelled the fresh chicken noodle soup inside.

 

In an elegant script Hux had written on the back of the envelope: _Take care of yourself, please._

 

#

 

Hux started showing up weekly.

 

Kylo didn’t complain.

 

#

 

It was Kylo’s last new class of the week for his final semester, a two hour lecture on Friday morning. Bleary-eyed, Kylo walked into the room and looked around to pick a seat. Hux hadn’t been in any of his other classes but Kylo recognized his red hair immediately. There was an empty seat beside him and Kylo slowly approached.

 

“Is this seat free?” Kylo asked tentatively.

 

Hux looked up and considered him for a long moment before nodding. Hesitantly Kylo sat down, his gaze still locked with Hux. Another pregnant moment of silence passed before Hux offered the tiniest smile and turned back to his laptop.

 

For the rest of the day it felt to Kylo like he had butterflies in his stomach.

 

#

 

In the darkened room of the library Kylo came into his palm with a muffled cry, Hux’s cock down his throat and both of Hux’s hands fisted in his hair. With halted words Hux panted out curses and praises, telling Kylo how talented he was and how good he made Hux feel. Kylo moaned louder and Hux’s hips jerked forward one final time, his seed trickling down Kylo’s throat into his stomach.

 

When Hux was spent Kylo pulled off and gasped for air, feeling the spasms in his throat from the abuse and his body thrumming with the after-effects of his orgasm. Hux’s hands left his hair but before Kylo could lament the loss, one of Hux’s hands clasped Kylo’s chin and tilted his face upward. Hux looked down at Kylo for a moment, taking in Kylo’s tear-stained cheeks and swollen lips, and then dragged Kylo up into a bruising kiss.

 

Kylo whimpered and leaned into it, his non-soiled hand clutching desperately at Hux’s thigh. Kylo opened his mouth willingly when Hux’s tongue brushed his bottom lip and he shuddered with desire as Hux’s tongue began to explore eagerly. Hux’s tongue first caressed the roof of Kylo’s mouth and then nudged his tongue, their lips sealed tightly as they pressed against one another. Kylo decided immediately that kissing Hux was much better than he had imagined.

 

They were both still out of breath from their orgasms and their lips soon parted. Kylo remained on his knees between Hux’s spread legs, blinking up at him with a dazed sense of warmth. “I was curious about what I tasted like in your mouth,” Hux explained gruffly, eyes still lingering on Kylo’s lips though he didn’t bend down for another kiss.

 

“And…?” Kylo bit his bottom lip, trying to look appealing rather than anxious and not knowing if he succeeded.

 

“Not bad.” Hux’s lips quirked upward but it was a distracted smile. They were both still eyeing one another and Kylo wondered if Hux was filled with the same longing eroding Kylo’s insides. “Kylo… can I ask you something?”

 

Kylo’s heart tripped over itself as it began to race. “Sure.”

 

“Would you…?” Hux blinked and looked away as he trailed off, eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Kylo knew after so many months of intimate interactions that Hux was nervous, which made him nervous in return. “Is there anything else you’d be willing to do with me, for money?”

 

Kylo’s heart ached as he sank down onto his folded legs, not remembering when he had risen on his knees to be closer to Hux’s face. How foolish of him to hope. This was a business deal to Hux; he had said so before the first blowjob. And yet Kylo couldn’t refuse him. It wasn’t even the money, or at least it wasn’t _just_ the money that made him unable to say no. The mere thought of Hux disappearing from his life was too painful to consider.

 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, voice tight from a constricted throat.

 

“I’ve thought about you inside me,” Hux confessed and regardless of his ongoing heartbreak, Kylo felt his cock twitch with arousal at the idea.

 

“I would fuck you,” Kylo confirmed, because how could he not? It was the closest he’d ever get to what he had grown to want from Hux.

 

Hux’s beautiful eyes flitted back to him, the tips of his ears pink. “You would?”

 

_Obviously!_ He wanted to scream. “Yes. It would have to be here though, and after my shift finished. I couldn’t explain sneaking away with you into the café staffroom for that long.”

 

Hux was leaning closer toward him now, clearly eager and _hell_ , why had Kylo let himself get so wrapped up in Hux in the first place? “How much do you want?”

 

“$500,” he stated as firmly as he was able. If Hux was going to consistently break his heart, Kylo would make him pay for the privilege.

 

Hux blinked twice, processing the number, and then nodded. “Next Sunday?”

 

Kylo shook his head. “I have a meeting immediately after my shift to work on a group project.” He saw Hux wilt. Kylo hated himself for wanting to kiss the smile back onto Hux’s lips. “The Sunday after that,” he proposed.

 

“Agreed,” Hux said and held out his hand for them to shake. Kylo ignored the hand and dragged himself slowly to his feet. Hux withdrew his hand and in tense silence they buttoned themselves up and made sure they looked presentable for the outside world. “If you don’t want to—”

 

“I do,” Kylo cut Hux off before he could revoke the agreement. Kylo kept his eyes on his feet, refusing to let Hux see how desperately earnest his expression was. He would take from Hux what he could get and hope that would be enough.

 

#

 

“I’d like one medium black coffee, please.”

 

Kylo put the change in the register and pocketed the little white envelope. “My shift ends in ten minutes,” he said automatically, though he didn’t know why he bothered. Hux had his schedule memorized by now. Hux nodded, accepted his coffee when it was handed over, and settled in the booth at the end of the row furthest from the door. Ten minutes later Kylo cleared his throat loudly. Hux looked up but, instead of approaching, tilted his head towards the seat opposite him. Confused, Kylo walked over to the booth. “I’m done.”

 

“I know, but I have a different favour to ask,” Hux responded.

 

Kylo crossed his arms apprehensively. “I don’t care how much of an exhibitionist you are; I’m not giving you a foot job in public,” he lowered his voice to a whisper.

 

Hux, who had been taking a sip of coffee, choked and held a hand over his mouth until he swallowed the hot liquid down. It was the most human Kylo had ever seen him and it was endearing. “I was going to ask if you would edit the first section of my thesis,” Hux said after he recovered. Then he pulled what looked to be ten pages of printed text from his laptop bag, setting it on the tabletop.

 

Kylo waited for the punch line that didn’t come. “You want to pay me $120 to edit your thesis introduction?”

 

Hux shrugged. “I know you’re passionate about the topic I chose since you debated it so insistently last week in class. I’d like your honest opinion.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting… this,” Kylo admitted. “If I’m going to edit I need a tea.”

 

“I’ll wait.”

 

Five minutes later Kylo sat across from Hux in the booth, a mug of honeyed tea in front of him. As Kylo picked up the stapled paper and began to read, he felt Hux thread one of his legs behind Kylo’s own. While he read they sipped their drinks in silence, Hux either watching him or looking out the window. Their legs remained twined.

 

Kylo had initially felt miffed by the change in plans. He had been looking forward to sucking Hux off and reducing him to a trembling mess; Kylo had jerked off to the thought last night. But then he finished reading and they started to debate, the heat of their words softened by the warmth of Hux’s leg against Kylo’s own. And Kylo wished, silently, that this could become their new norm.

 

#

 

“Go slow, don’t hurt yourself,” Kylo worried aloud as Hux slowly sank down on his cock. He saw Hux’s wince at the stretch and Kylo squeezed Hux’s hips, forcefully stilling him. “Slow down.”

 

Hux was panting from some blend of pain and desire, his pupils blown and his cock twitching in the air. They were tucked away in their little corner of the microfiche room, Kylo sitting on a blanket he had set down with his back against the wall and Hux in his lap. Kylo remained mostly clothed, his pants and underwear shoved down just enough to free his cock. Hux, by comparison, was naked except for his unbuttoned shirt hanging loose off his shoulders.

 

Kylo had had Hux on his hands and knees for ten minutes, opening him up with lube Hux had brought until Hux insisted he was ready. Clearly Hux had been lying but Kylo didn’t have the will to withdraw the head of his cock from Hux’s body to start the stretching process again. Not when Hux was whining the way he was each time his body clenched around Kylo’s length. Through the condom Kylo could feel Hux begin to relax around the intrusion and Kylo pushed his hips up to bury another inch of himself within Hux’s body.

 

With measured movements Kylo carefully lowered Hux down until he was fully seated, Kylo’s balls against Hux’s ass. There they paused, a shaky exhale escaping Kylo as he closed his eyes. Kylo didn’t care what Hux argued; he could tell by Hux’s tightness that it had been a long time since he had done this. Kylo was overwhelmed by the desire to pull Hux against his chest and kiss from Hux’s temple down to his lips – trembled with the urge – but knew he had to hold back.

 

Instead Kylo held Hux’s hips tighter and began their rhythm. Hux’s knees framed Kylo’s hips and he placed both hands on Kylo’s shoulders for stability and leverage. Kylo kept the movement of his hips slow and smooth until the pinched line on Hux’s brow melted away and his lips slackened with pleasure. Then Kylo began to thrust into Hux’s body with more urgency, making Hux take his full length each time Hux bounced on his cock.

 

Suddenly they heard the squeak of a doorknob being turned and they both froze, Hux tensing so much that Kylo nearly cried out at the sensation. Hux tried to pull off and stand but Kylo grabbed him and pushed him back down, covering Hux’s mouth with a hand to muffle his moan. Kylo knew there would be no time to get dressed even if they separated, and the rustle of fabric would give them away; their best chance was to stay hidden and quiet.

 

Hux was quivering and Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s middle, holding him close. With silent breaths they listened to footsteps enter the room and the grunt of someone lifting a heavy box from a shelf near the other end of the room. Kylo glanced down and noticed a thick glob of precome dribbling down the underside of Hux’s cock, remembering that Hux was a self-proclaimed exhibitionist. Despite his nerves, Kylo’s cock throbbed with arousal and knew Hux had felt it when he bit his bottom lip.

 

Desire overriding sense, Kylo held Hux in place and slowly, _oh so slowly_ thrust up to bury himself in Hux’s hole again. Kylo slid out and back in, so carefully that their lube-slicked flesh didn’t make a sound. Hux’s eyes rolled back and he was too beautiful for Kylo to resist the urge to press a kiss against the exposed column of Hux’s throat.

 

As the library staff member rummaged through a box, shelved it and grabbed another, Kylo fucked Hux a few feet away. Kylo wanted to speed up his thrusts but couldn’t. Instead he relished in how deep he got when he slowly lifted his hips, the head of his cock rubbing against Hux’s prostate each time. Soon Hux covered his mouth and nose with a hand, trying to silence himself as his pleasure mounted.

 

After a few more thrusts Kylo lowered Hux onto his lap and ground against his ass, feeling his own arousal coiling tight in his gut. With three whole-body spasms Hux finished with his cock untouched, come streaking across the hem of Kylo’s shirt and a tiny hitch of breath escaping from Hux’s nose. Kylo was confident the sound wouldn’t be heard over the clatter of plastic containers in a box so he continued, thrusting into Hux’s hole a few more times to ride the clenching of Hux’s body until it milked him to his own orgasm.

 

Shortly after Kylo had finished filling the condom when they were both recovering, Kylo leaning heavily on the wall and Hux slumped against him, the other occupant in the room found what they needed and left. Kylo exhaled heavily and chuckled when Hux mumbled “ _Oh my god_ ” breathlessly.

 

“We should get dressed,” Kylo suggested after another minute when they both began to shiver from the cool dry air.

 

Kylo had softened and slipped out of Hux’s body naturally so he tied off the condom after Hux sluggishly got to his feet. Kylo grabbed the tissues he had brought in advance, handing most of them to Hux to wipe up the lube and using the rest to wipe his shirt enough that he could put his hoodie on overtop until he got home and could throw the shirt in the laundry. He shoved the soiled tissues, the condom and its wrapper into a plastic bag in his backpack, hoping it wouldn’t start to smell before he got back to his apartment.

 

When he turned back around Hux was mostly dressed and holding out a small wad of bills in offering. All at once Kylo remembered what this was; what they were or, more accurately, what they _weren’t_. How had he forgotten? The agony in his chest made him certain his heart was tearing in two pieces.

 

“I can’t take that.”

 

Hux’s hand wavered. “Why not?”

 

Because Kylo loved Hux. It had happened sometime along the way when Kylo hadn’t been paying attention, but he knew it with certainty now. It had started with attraction, as these things often did, and then he had fallen in love with the man beneath Hux’s mask of cool indifference that Hux showed in their intimate moments. To Kylo it seemed inevitable now that he looked back, but clearly he was the only one affected since Hux still saw this as a business deal.

 

Kylo couldn’t stomach his act of love being cheapened into a “service” with the exchange of money. “Because I didn’t do it for the money.”

 

Hux’s hand dropped to his side, crumpling the money in a fist. “I don’t understand.”

 

Kylo stepped into Hux’s personal space and cupped Hux’s cheeks between his palms. He reeled Hux in the last few inches and kissed him passionately, Kylo tilting his head to lock their lips together for a long, frozen moment. Then he broke the kiss and ignored his own whine of sorrow. Hux looked dazed, unresponsive. “Please don’t ask me to do this again,” Kylo pleaded. Finally Kylo grabbed his bag and rushed for the door, forcing himself to leave before he begged Hux for something the other man wasn’t offering.

 

#

 

Hux didn’t show up to the café Wednesday or Thursday morning.

 

He wasn’t in their Friday morning lecture.

 

Sunday passed with Kylo looking over his shoulder for a presence that never arrived.

 

When Kylo arrived home he sank down onto the floor and buried his face in his hands, hating himself for how badly it hurt.

 

#

 

The bell chimed. Kylo looked up and his heart did a little skip up into his throat and then down into his stomach when he saw Hux stepping up to the counter. Hux’s hands were stuffed in his coat pockets, his shoulders hunched slightly as he glanced at Kylo through his lashes. “Hi.”

 

“Um, hi,” Kylo said, apprehensive and hopeful all at once.

 

Hux glanced around to ensure there was no one in line behind him and then took a deep breath, meeting Kylo’s questioning gaze once more. “I know your shift doesn’t end for another thirty minutes but there’s one question I have to ask you. Even though I know I probably don’t even deserve that.”

 

Kylo was aching inside but it didn’t mean he loved Hux any less than he had a week ago. His heart clenched when he saw Hux’s sad frown. “What’s the question?”

 

Hux took another shaky breath, burrowing a little deeper into his coat. This was the man Kylo loved, because Kylo had somehow earned the right to be trusted with Hux’s vulnerabilities. “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Time stopped, as did Kylo’s heart.

 

“Did you seriously just ask me that?” Kylo whispered.

 

Hux’s neutral mask fractured and he turned away from the counter. “Never mind.”

 

“Wait. Hux, wait!” Kylo raced from behind the counter and caught Hux’s wrist when he was halfway out the door. Hux allowed Kylo to gently pull him back into the shop even though other students seated at tables were looking over at them. “We can talk in the backroom. Rey will cover for me.”

 

“I never promised anything!” she joked even though she had already taken his spot at the cash register.

 

Slowly Hux nodded and Kylo led them behind the counter to the staffroom where they would have more privacy. Once the door was closed Kylo slid his hand down to brush his fingers against Hux’s own and felt a thrill when Hux laced their fingers together. “Did you mean it?” he wondered.

 

Hux scoffed and squeezed Kylo’s hand, though his eyes remained on the floor. “Of course I did. It’s the question I wanted to ask last semester in the library but I figured you hated me and would say no so instead I made an offer I thought you would accept and took what I could get.”

 

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing; that Hux had cared for him even before Kylo felt the same. “And you were happy with our arrangement?”

 

“I was happy being with you,” Hux clarified, finally looking up. “And I was happy being able to help you with your financial situation since I knew you wouldn’t accept the money for nothing.”

 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t have,” Kylo agreed. His mind was reeling. This whole time Kylo hadn’t been the only one with a budding affection, and Hux had been a lot more selfless with their arrangement than Kylo had realized. “And now… what? You want to go on a date and be my boyfriend?”

 

“Multiple dates, preferably,” Hux said weakly. “And yes, if you’d have me.”

 

“Oh, Hux.” Kylo sighed and touched a hand to the underside of Hux’s jaw, tilting his face up into a gentle kiss. Then he pressed their foreheads together, not knowing how Hux still sounded like there was a possibility that Kylo hated him. “I would love that,” he assured Hux softly.

 

Both of Hux’s hands laced behind Kylo’s neck to pull him closer and Kylo submitted to the second kiss willingly. Kylo circled his arms around Hux’s lower back, holding them close together. Kylo was intimately familiar with parts of Hux’s body and yet his soft, narrow lips remained wonderfully unexplored. They kissed for a few minutes, finding a rhythm that was slower but sweeter than the passionate locking of lips they had shared two times before.

 

When they separated Kylo smiled against Hux’s cheek and asked, “So when’s the first date?”

 

“Now?” Hux suggested with a nervous chuckle.

 

“I have class in an hour,” Kylo said apologetically, kissing Hux’s warm cheek and then leaning back to study his face. It still felt like such a privilege for Hux to trust him with his emotions even if they made Hux appear vulnerable. Kylo just thought it made him all the more beautiful. “How about after class? I’m done at 3pm.”

 

“If you come over to my apartment I’ll cook for you,” Hux offered.

 

“How could I say no to that?” That comment had Hux’s smile turning more confident.

 

They exchanged phone numbers and addresses in one another’s phones. It was months after they should’ve taken this step but Kylo decided it was better late than never.

 

#

 

It was nearly 11pm. Kylo was seated near the middle of the couch, his feet on the floor and respecting the ‘no feet on the coffee table’ rule. Hux was sitting next to him, tucked against Kylo’s side with the weight of Kylo’s arm around him keeping Hux close. Hux’s ginger cat Millicent was curled up on one of Kylo’s thighs, purring contently as Kylo absentmindedly scratched at the spot under her chin that had won her over in the first place.

 

Hux’s apartment was large and stylishly decorated; it was exactly what Kylo expected and it had made him regret wearing a hoodie instead of a nicer shirt. But Hux’s uptight persona he paraded around campus slowly melted away as he got used to Kylo being in his space, and Kylo adjusted to Hux wanting him there. The stir fry Hux had made for them had been delicious, as had the white wine Hux had picked to match the flavours.

 

It had all made Kylo worry that he would never be classy enough for Hux. Yet after they ate and the dishes were slotted into the dishwasher, they ended up on the couch to watch a movie and instead talked over it nearly the entire time and things finally felt _natural_.

 

“Hux.” Kylo pressed a shy kiss to the side of Hux’s head. “It’s late.”

 

Hux yawned but didn’t sit up straight, remaining in Kylo’s embrace. “If you stay over we can have breakfast and go to our lecture together tomorrow.” When Kylo didn’t immediately respond Hux sat up with a frown. “Unless you don’t want to.”

 

“I do,” Kylo reassured quickly. “But I didn’t want to assume. Isn’t it a bit fast?”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You’ve had my dick in your mouth how many times and you think spooning in bed is going to ruin our innocence?”

 

Kylo blushed. “Well when you put it like that…”

 

Hux lent Kylo a spare toothbrush and Kylo decided to sleep in his underwear, which was soon shucked entirely when he realized how warm Hux’s bedroom was. Beneath the blankets Hux shuffled backwards until his back moulded to Kylo’s chest, Kylo looping an arm around Hux’s middle. Kylo pressed light, teasing kisses to Hux’s shoulders and the back of his neck until Hux squirmed and told him off, and then Kylo chuckled against Hux’s skin and settled. Kylo was such a bundle of nervous excitement that it took him a while to fall asleep, but he didn’t mind because it meant he got to experience the perfect feeling of Hux falling asleep in his arms.

 

#

 

Kylo woke with a groan when he felt Hux’s bare ass rubbing against his morning erection. Then he felt Hux begin to pull away and Kylo growled while tightening the hold of his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Condom and lube,” Hux answered and begrudgingly Kylo loosened his hold.

 

Seconds later Hux slotted himself right back where he had been, looking hazy with sleep and arousal and Kylo didn’t doubt his expression was a mirror. Kylo was handed both packages and he set down the condom before opening the cap on the lube. “Your sheets might get sticky.”

 

“I don’t care.” Hux was already back to sliding the cleft of his ass along Kylo’s throbbing cock.

 

Kylo pressed two lubed fingers between Hux’s cheeks, working one into Hux’s body first and then the second one after. Hux wasn’t as tight as he had been in the library but it still took a few solid minutes to stretch him open, and Hux still moaned just as beautifully. Kylo had to lift the blankets briefly to see well enough to roll the condom on himself and then he stuffed himself in Hux’s hole, cursing under his breath when he bottomed out.

 

Kylo fisted Hux in his lubed hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts, providing an assault of pleasure on both ends. Hux bucked between Kylo’s hand and his cock, body arching against Kylo as they both rocked on the mattress. The room was filled with loud panting and whispered words that had been silenced in the library and now spilled free without a care or worry. Hearing Hux beg for more and tell him how good it felt riled Kylo up almost as quickly as the squeezing of Hux’s ass around his length and Kylo’s thrusts soon turned rough and demanding.

 

With a choked cry Hux came first into Kylo’s palm and Kylo spilled himself into the condom thirty seconds later after a few final thrusts that had the mattress springs squealing. They settled together as a trembling bundle of tangled limbs, breathing harsh and heartbeat pounding in their ears. Slowly Kylo removed his hand from Hux's cock and withdrew from Hux's body, kissing his shoulder when Hux whimpered.

 

They needed to get breakfast soon and ideally shower before their Friday lecture but they had set the alarm early and had a few more minutes to remain cocooned in their little nest of blankets. Kylo relished in the way he felt Hux's body expand against him when Hux yawned deeply and lifted his head when Hux spoke. “I know you won’t accept money anymore but how do you feel about moving in with me because _this_ is the sort of morning I could get used to and we haven’t even gotten to breakfast yet.”

 

Kylo laughed and kissed Hux's jaw, seeing one side of Hux's lips curling upward in return. It all seemed so fast and yet it didn't. After everything they had shared this felt like the next logical step; one Kylo was eager to traverse with Hux at his side. Against Hux's skin Kylo responded, “I think that’s something we could look into.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
